


Snowball fight

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Winter Holidays [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Snowball Fight, Winter fic, wholesome gaara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: When returning from a mission, Gaara and you find yourselves trapped in a small snowstorm.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Winter Holidays [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065953
Kudos: 24





	Snowball fight

_“Snow?”_

You looked up at the sky as a cold fleck hit your nose making you shiver. You were escorting the Kazekage back to the Hidden Sand after a diplomatic mission, and while you were aware that the region you were currently in could get really cold, you had never expected to see snow on the way. The red-haired male next to you was just as surprised as you were, maybe even a little more so, as he had rarely seen the phenomena, staying in the hot desert of your hometown most of the time. 

_“Well we were planning on staying the night somewhere, I think now may be an appropriate time to look for shelter. I don’t think we are sufficiently prepared to travel in snow for a while.”_

Gaara nodded in agreement. You were sure the next inn would be less than an hour away and you both decided to up the tempo a little, the exercise making you both a little warmer because while you were dressed appropriately for colder weather, you both seemed to have underestimated just how cold it was. Not the worst of conditions for skilled ninja like you both to be caught in, but not the best either. The cold was just something you were not used to. 

By the time you arrived at the inn, a thin layer of snow had been formed already, the white substance making a soft noise every step you took in the crisp blanket. The few snowflakes falling down slowly were now falling down steadily with an ice cold wind accompanying them, you were glad to be inside and in the warmth again. The cold outside did give you an excuse to be closer to Gaara all evening, and while he seemed a little flustered initially, he didn’t mind as much, accepting your excuse of the cold, while he felt his own cheeks burning up, not feeling even a little bit cold anymore. 

The evening was uneventful, and so was the night. The next morning, you were preparing to continue your trip, when you finally took a proper look out of the window, and were greeted with a sight you had never seen before. There was a thick snow blanket covering everything in sight, at least a foot of snow on top of everything as far as your eyes could see. And it was still snowing. You weren’t quite sure how you would survive the way back, getting cold goosebumps from the sight alone. 

It was as if Gaara had picked up on the atmosphere, because only seconds after you started contemplating whether or not going out was a good idea, you heard his voice behind you. 

_“Maybe we should stay here for a little longer.”_

You shrugged: _“that might be a good idea. But we’ll have to go out sometime soon, we won’t be able to avoid the snow forever.”_

Gaara nodded in agreement, before proposing you could maybe ask the owners of the inn if they had some clothes more fit for the weather than the ones you had brought. Lo and behold, they had some you could take for the rest of your journey, if you decided to continue on tomorrow. You were getting half a mind to just propose a little break. Gaara overworked himself way too often, and while you rationally knew it was not a good idea to keep the Kazekage away from the village too much, you were enjoying the idea of a little holiday with him a bit too much. 

Rationality won, and you had just one other idea pop into your head when Gaara proposed to leave tomorrow then, no matter what the weather may be.

_“Sounds good. And I know the best way to test these new clothes!”_

He looked at you curiously, wrinkles appearing on his forehead as he furrowed nonexistent brows. 

_“What do you mean y/n?”_

_“A Snowball fight!”_ you beamed, already making your way to the door, the inn owner smiling at your enthusiasm and even more so at Gaara’s confused face. He followed you outside, sinking knee deep in the snow, feeling the cold like needles prick every inch of skin that was not covered properly, still not entirely sure of what your plans entailed. 

_“Like… training?”_

_“No silly, like fun!”_ You didn’t wait for a reply, scooped up a handful of snow, gently pressed into a ball and threw it his way. 

The surprise, the confusion and the fact that his mobility was way less than usual because of the snow and the more restrictive clothes, made that he could not dodge the snow as he should and you hit his shoulder. 

_“wha- ho- why?”_ he seemed even more confused now. 

You realized that with how he was raised, Gaara would never have had any time nor friends around to play with, especially not something that could be potentially dangerous such as a snowball fight. Well… Dangerous for the other kids, considering Gaara’s nature when he was younger. 

You giggled as you explained the concept, forming another ball in your hands as a means of demonstration.   
  
_“No jutsu allowed.. and just.. have fun”  
“But who wins?”  
“You win if the other gives up”  
“What if they get knocked unconscious?”  
“Gaara! It’s a kids game, not an actual fight!”   
“I see” _

He seemed to be thinking it over, and you made use of the opportunity to form another snow ball. But just as you were bending down to pick the right amount of snow you felt a snowball hit you, Gaara having the smallest hint of a smile on his face as you gasped out loud. Once you got over the initial shock, you scooped up some more snow. 

_“Oh ho ho mister kazekage… it’s on”_


End file.
